Frozen: Heroes of Olympus version
by Sadie Kane Is Awesome
Summary: <html><head></head>This is Frozen, with the characters of Heroes of Olympus.</html>
1. Trolls

The Aurora Borealis shown brightly in the night sky, above the fishermen who were heading home after a long day's work. But, several miles from there, one young 5-year-old girl was awake...

The blond girl peeked over the edge of her sister's bed. She jumped on her and shook her. "Hazel! Hazel!" she said. Even though they were sisters, the two looked nothing alike. Hazel half-opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Annabeth," she said. Annabeth flopped down on top of Hazel. "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" "Go play by yourself!" Hazel pushed Annabeth off her bed. "Oh!" Annabeth sat down on the floor. Then her eyes lit up. She opened Hazel's eyes and said, "Do you want to build a jewel-man?" Hazel smiled.

The two girls ran out of their room, Annabeth dragging Hazel along. "C'mon! C'mon!" "Shhh! Shhh!" said Hazel, trying to make sure they didn't wake up their parents, King Pluto and Queen Athena. Annabeth ran straight into the ballroom, excited, while Hazel closed the doors behind them. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Annabeth cried. "Okay," said Hazel. "You ready?" Annabeth nodded eagerly. Hazel took a deep breath and began twirling her hands in a circular motion. Gold, surrounded by tiny jewels, appeared. "Oh..." Annabeth sighed. Hazel threw the gold up in the air and it split into hundreds of shimmering pieces. "This is amazing!" shouted Annabeth, waving her arms around and jumping up and down. "Watch this!" said Hazel, and the eight-year-old stamped her foot on the floor. Gold spread across the wooden boards, and Annabeth went sliding. She giggled.  
>Hazel stuck two sticks in the ruby, which would have been hard for anyone else, but for Hazel, was extremely easy. She turned the jewel-man they built around, so Annabeth could see it. "Hi, I'm Leo, and I like warm hugs!" Hazel said in a deep voice. Annabeth laughed, and ran to hug the jewel-man. "I love you Leo!" she said.<br>"Catch me!" Annabeth called, jumping on hills of gold Hazel had made. "Slow down, Annabeth!" said Hazel. She was jumping too fast! Annabeth jumped off the last one, and a streak of gold came at Annabeth's blond hair. "Annabeth!" Hazel cried, running to her sister. She picked her up and held her in her lap. A streak of gold ran through Annabeth's hair. It looked almost as if she had held the sky. "Momma! Poppa!" Hazel called.  
>The King and Queen ran straight into the ballroom. "Hazel! This is getting out of hand!" said the King. "I-I didn't mean to!" cried Hazel. The Queen picked up Annabeth. "She's as cold as gold," said the Queen. "I know where we have to go." The King searched for a book in his huge library. "Where is it...Where is it?" he said. "Ah-ha!" He took a quick peek at a piece of paper. Then the royal family was off on their horses. Little did they know, someone was watching them.<br>A boy fisherman, Hazel's age, peered out from behind a rock with his horse, Blackjack. "Gold?" Percy asked in amazement at the trail Hazel was leaving behind. He followed them. They came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, and the two watched as some rocks rolled toward the royal family. Then they turned into trolls. One sprang up next to Percy and Blackjack, scaring them. "Cuties!" said the troll. "I'm gonna keep you."  
>"Please," said the King. "Can you help my daughter?" The leader and wisest troll, Chiron, took Hazel's hand. "Born or cursed with the power?" he asked. "Born," replied the King. "But can you help Annabeth?" "You are lucky it was only her head, and not her heart," said Chiron. "But all memories of magic will need to be removed." Hazel watched in amazement and horror as all their memories of having fun with her powers vanished from Annabeth's head.<p> 


	2. Do you wanna build a jewel-man?

"Okay," said the King. "What else do we have to do?" "Control her powers," said Chiron. "Alright," the King said. "We'll lock the gates. We'll separate her from other people. Until then, we will need to keep her powers hidden from everybody. Including Annabeth."

...

Annabeth raced up to her sister's door. She knocked. "Hazel?" she said. Then she started singing.

"Do you wanna build a jewel-man?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore.

Come out the door!

It's like you've gone away!"

She went to the ballroom and started playing with her dolls.

"We used to be best buddies.

And now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why!"

She raced back to Hazel's door.

"Do you wanna build a jewel-man?

It doesn't have to be a jewel-man," she sang through the keyhole.

"Go away, Annabeth," Hazel said.

"Okay, bye." A saddened Annabeth turned away from her sister's door and went to play by herself. Even though she didn't remember her sister's powers, she still remembered that you could build a jewel-man.

Inside her room, Hazel looked out the window. A slight layer of gold started covering the windowsill. Hazel gasped and took her hands away. "The gloves will help," King Pluto told her, covering Hazel's small hands with gloves the color of sapphires.

...

The girls grew up. They were now 9 and 12.

Annabeth giggled and knocked on Hazel's door.

"Do you wanna build a jewel-man?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue!

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls!"

"Hang in there Reyna," she said to a portrait of a girl warrior.

"It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by!"

Annabeth started clicking her tongue to match the movement of the clock.

"_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock!_"

...

When the girls were fifteen and eighteen, their parents were going on a voyage...

"To your cousin Jason's wedding," the king said. "He's getting married to a girl named Piper."

Annabeth ran to their parents, but stopped at Hazel's door. She decided now wasn't the time.

"See you in two weeks!" said Annabeth, hugging her parents.

"Do you have to go?" asked Hazel.

"You'll be fine, Hazel," the King said. "It's just for two weeks."

Unfortunately, there was a storm in the middle of their voyage.

Their parents had promised it was only two weeks.

They never came back.

...

Annabeth attended the funeral, but Hazel didn't. She was afraid of what would happen.

Annabeth slowly walked down the hall to Hazel's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hazel?" she said.

"Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage

And I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in!"

Annabeth stood right next to the door.

"We only have each other.

It's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?"

Annabeth slid down the door.

"Do you wanna build a jewel-man?"

Hazel was in the exact same position on the other side, watching the gold twirling around her room. She buried her head in her arms.

Annabeth was right.

They only had each other.


End file.
